Las Palabras que no Pudieron Decirse
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: El noviazgo de Gohan y Videl en la línea del tiempo del futuro alternativo donde parece que la felicidad no a apoya los guerreros. Esta historia fue un borrador para un concurso en el que al final no participé. Créditos a Bella Colombo, el creador del fan art.


Las palabras que no pudieron decirse

Hacía muchos años que la población mundial no podía disfrutar de la vida y del hermoso planeta donde habitaban. Ya no se podía salir a las calles tranquilamente, ni visitar un museo, una ciudad, ir de vacaciones, divertirse. Las noticias siempre anunciaban lo mismo: muerte, destrucción, pesar, tristeza, dolor. Todo era lo mismo desde hacía muchos años, literalmente, se vivía un infierno en vida.

Lo más escalofriante de todo era que no ya no existían los guerreros que, durante tanto tiempo, defendieron el planeta Tierra de los enemigos que, constantemente, aparecían para perturbar la paz de los humanos.

En esos momentos, sólo quedaban dos mestizos sayajin con vida. Los únicos capaces de traer una esperanza a los pocos seres vivos que continuaban con vida tras las grandes masacres de los androides.

Terribles androides que mataban a todo aquel que interfiriera en su camino. Para ellos era un placer acabar con la vida de las personas, era un juego, una diversión, un placer, un deleite.

Un guerrero que luchaba por liberar a la humanidad de esa esclavitud aprovechaba los escasos momentos en que sabía que podría dedicarse a la persona que consideraba la más importante en su vida.

Son Gohan esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, recargado bajo la sombra de un árbol, a la única persona que le daba alegría y alivio en estos momentos de amargura a nivel mundial.

La brisa movía sus cabellos y su ropaje, el ambiente era tranquilo y cálido por lo que su alma se sentía relajada después de sufrir continuamente por el estrés.

Unos pasos se fueron acercando poco a poco llamando la atención del guerrero con traje naranja, el mismo que su padre había usado, pero mantuvo su postura serena y sin inmutarse actuando cautelosamente por si escuchaba un ruido que proviniera de los destructores.

-¡Gohan!

Levantó la cabeza al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente. Conocía esa voz a la perfección, su sonido resonaba en sus oídos trayéndole siempre paz.

La chica se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió abiertamente. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente al estar cerca del hombre que amaba.

-Gohan, me alegra tanto que pudieras venir.

El nombrado le devolvió el gesto dulcemente.

-Me alegra verte, Videl.

La joven de cabellos negros se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre de labios de Gohan.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

Gohan la tomó del brazo y se marcharon caminando juntos. Se habían conocido en la escuela, cuando los androides todavía no destruían la capital donde ambos estudiaban. En un principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero con el paso de los meses su relación se fue fortaleciendo hasta que se convirtieron oficialmente en pareja. Videl se convirtió en la esperanza de Gohan, su deseo de traer paz al mundo era más que nada por ella. Deseaba que Videl pudiera vivir bien, sin riesgo continuo de morir a manos de número 17 y número 18. Aunque también su preocupación se enfocaba en su madre y en su alumno de Trunks, Videl era la principal fuente de inspiración que tenía para no rendirse ante las adversidades que, cada vez más constantes, aparecían en la ciudad.

Las escasas ocasiones en que los androides parecían descansar de sus ataques eran los momentos justos en que Gohan más esperaba poder reunirse con su novia.

Decidió no pensar más en el asunto de los androides. Se alejó tomado del brazo de Videl mientras recorrían el parque.

-Estoy muy contenta de que por fin tenemos un tiempo para estar solos tú yo.-dijo Videl pegándose al brazo del chico.

-Igual yo, ha pasado largo tiempo.

-Sí, por culpa de esos androides toda la gente vive en pánico. Parece que ya nadie es feliz.

-Videl…-llamó Gohan con un tono de voz un poco incómodo.

-Dime.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ese asunto? Es que quiero pasar un momento agradable contigo y esto no me parece abrumador.

Videl bajó la mirada. Comprendió que estaba tocando un tema delicado para el sayajin.

-Está bien, no hablaré de eso.

-No te sientas mal. No lo digo por regañarte.

Gohan se sintió cohibido al suponer que su chica lo creyó ofendido, así que debía evitar un malentendido.

-No te preocupes Gohan. Yo entiendo, no me molesta. Yo también prefiero evitar el tema.

Gohan asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se encaminaron al lugar destinado.

El parque se encontraba literalmente destruido por el paso de los androides, ya no conservaba su belleza de años atrás en la que el pasto estaba bellamente podado, las flores lucían sus hermosos pétalos y las personas podían sentarse en las bancas a leer, platicar, jugar, entre otras cosas. Los edificios de la ciudad estaban derrumbados y hechos añicos, los escombros de casas eran el único paisaje visible a los ojos.

Videl hizo un esfuerzo por no dar una opinión sobre eso. Además, no tenía importancia donde se encontrara mientras pudiera disfrutar a Gohan. Por su lado, Gohan sintió una pesadez en su corazón al darse cuenta del panorama triste que se presenciaba. Miró a Videl y notó que se veía más hermosa que antes, como si algo en su interior le indicara lo valiosa que era la chica a su lado, la joya que tenía presente. Cada segundo a su lado era similar a un tesoro que sólo unos cuantos afortunados podían conseguir tras una larga y cansada búsqueda que, en la mayoría de los casos, terminaba en fracaso.

Se sentaron sobre el pasto en medio de los restos de viviendas derruidas y se miraron fijamente.

-Traje el almuerzo.-dijo Videl esbozando una sonrisa.

De una bolsa que llevaba colgando de su cuello, sacó una lata de atún junto con un abrelatas que comenzaba a oxidarse. Una vez abierta, le entregó la lata a Gohan y una cuchara que, igualmente, estaba un poco oxidada.

-También traje algo para ti.

-¿Ah sí?

Gohan sacó de entre su traje naranja un queso envuelto en una bolsa de plástico.

-Lo siento mucho. Es todo lo que he podido conseguir.-dijo Gohan apenado.

-No hay problema.

Los alimentos escaseaban debido a la crisis destructiva de los androides, así que era dificultoso conseguir comida en las ciudades. Un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de Gohan, cada vez era más complicada la vida citadina, pero lo que realmente lo lastimaba era ver a su amada en esas condiciones tan deplorables. Siempre comiendo comida enlatada o, incluso, comida para perro o gato. Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados desde que la conoció, él quería darle un giro a la vida de ella, que todo su mundo cambiara gracias a sus poderes. Era un incompetente, ni siquiera lograba alcanzar el nivel de pelea que tuvo su padre. Si tan sólo su padre no hubiera muerto de esa enfermedad del corazón.

-Gohan ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eeehh?

El sayajin híbrido fue sacado de sus cavilaciones. Los ojos negros de la joven estaban fijos en él expresando, silenciosamente, el deseo de averiguar qué perturbaba al chico del que se había enamorado.

-Nada, no pasa.

Videl lo miró no muy convencida de esa respuesta, pero dejó el asunto en paz. Al terminar su almuerzo se acostaron en el pasto mirando el cielo azul, Videl se recargó en el cuerpo de Gohan y él pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica abrazándola, pegándola a su cuerpo, como si su mente deseara que el tiempo se congelara y pudiera quedarse de esa forma eternamente.

-Gohan ¿tienes algún sueño o meta que te gustaría cumplir?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque todos tenemos algo que nos gustaría hacer, para darle un propósito a nuestra existencia.

Gohan guardó silencio pensando en cada palabra de la chica y en sus propios sueños. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que aparecieron los androides, su vida se convirtió en luchas por sobrevivir así que había olvidado si alguna vez tuvo un sueño que ansiara realizar más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Pues mi madre siempre quiso que fuera un gran investigador, pero mi verdadero anhelo era ser un guerrero fuerte y valiente como mi padre.

Videl giró hacia Gohan, le gustaba el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de su padre fallecido en la lucha contra la enfermedad.

-¿Y tu sueño cual era?-preguntó Gohan mirándola.

Videl meditó por unos segundos, temerosa de dar la respuesta que, su corazón le indicaba, era lo correcto.

-Tener una familia propia.

Gohan abrió los ojos asombrado. Así que esos eran los anhelos de su chica amada. Por un momento un dolor punzante atravesó su espíritu; él no podría cumplir ese sueño. No estaba seguro ni siquiera de poder acabar con los enemigos.

-Espero que no te sientas incómodo con mi sueño.

-Claro que no. Creo que es un sueño bello. Sobre todo porque sé que serías una buena esposa.

-¿En serio?

La voz de Videl sonaba llena de felicidad. No creía que Gohan le diría algo así.

-Estoy completamente seguro que serás una gran esposa y que harás feliz al hombre que se case contigo.

Entonces un puñal perforó internamente a Videl. "Al hombre que se case contigo" estaba dando a entender que probablemente no sería él su pareja.

-Sí, también lo creo.

Trató de disimular su sentir, pero Gohan sospechó que no fue agradable para Videl escuchar a su novio decir esas decir esas palabras que, si bien eran sinceras, indicaban que probablemente él no sería la persona con la que ella compartiría el resto de su vida.

Gohan se levantó, tomó a Videl de los hombros y le indicó que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-Videl, eres una gran mujer y haré todo lo que este en mi poder para que logres cumplir ese sueño y todo lo demás que desees cumplir.

Los ojos negros de ambos estaban fijos el uno en el otro. Había sinceridad en esas palabras, Gohan estaba dispuesto a todo para traer esa dicha que Videl y toda la población mundial ambicionaban.

-Gohan…

Por unos segundos continuaron de esa forma mágica, donde sólo sus miradas los unían. Entonces ambos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, el rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos, pero cuando sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros se oyó una gran explosión.

Inquietos, miraron a la dirección dónde provino el ruido y, desde la lejanía, distinguieron humo en otra ciudad.

-¡De nuevo! ¡Debe ser un ataque!

Gohan se concentró y logró sentir un ki muy conocido que se dirigía a la ciudad recientemente atacada.

"Trunks"

Videl miró a Gohan. Ella estaba enterada de que su novio, junto con el hijo de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, combatía contra los dos jóvenes androides que causaban estragos en el mundo.

Gohan se mantuvo en silencio contemplando el humo, sintiendo cada vez más cerca del lugar a Trunks, también podía sentir que varios kis pequeños desparecían. La gente estaba muriendo poco a poco.

-Videl…

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró con intriga.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a las personas en peligro.

La chica cerró sus manos formando un puño, la furia la invadía, pero no por el instinto protector de su pareja sino porque, nuevamente, algo interfería acabando con los poco momentos de paz que lograban llenarla. Esos momentos tan hermosos cada vez eran menos y eso la hería más que cualquier golpe físico.

-No te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Gohan volteó a ver a la chica que le sonrió dándole ánimo.

-¡Ve y atrápalos!

Gohan la miró, sorprendido de la actitud positiva de la chica de cabello negro, y tras asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza salió volando del lugar.

Videl lo siguió con la mirada sintiendo que una amargura se apoderaba de su ser, un malestar espiritual que no le permitía aceptar la realidad, que cada vez estaba más separada de su amado.

-Regresa pronto, Gohan.-fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular.

.

.

Gohan llegó a su destino, sin embargo los androides ya no estaban en la escena. El lugar se había convertido en un cementerio lleno de escombros y cadáveres, y en medio de esos desechos estaba Trunks temblando de coraje. El chico de cabello morado levantó la vista recorriendo el ki de su maestro.

-¡Gohan! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganan los androides con destruir la ciudad y sus habitantes?

El cuerpo de Trunks se estaba contrayendo con la furia, temblaba, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas de odio y tristeza. Gohan no podía hacer nada más que mirar como un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de Trunks.

.

.

Ese mismo día, a la luz del atardecer, Gohan fue junto con Trunks a la corporación Cápsula derruida, también había perdido su brillo igual que toda la ciudad. Mientras Trunks lloraba enfurecido Gohan no podía dejar de pensar en Videl, en lo mucho que le dolía dejarla plantada en plena cita. Sabía que ella disimulaba su desilusión con él, pero no podía renunciar a la idea de acabar con los androides. Después de todo, él y Trunks eran los últimos guerreros que quedaban con vida.

-¡Gohan! Por favor, dame un entrenamiento más duro. Quiero volverme más fuerte.

El aludido no respondió, Videl seguía en su pensamiento. Trunks también era importante para él, sabía que tenía potencial para superar a Goku y Vegeta.

-Tú sabes muy bien que llevo en mi sangre una parte de sayajin por mi padre. Por eso quiero ser mucho más fuerte, quiero acabar con esos androides.

Gohan siguió sin responder. Meditando lo que vendría a futuro, si se dedicaba a entrenar a Trunks lo más probable era que ya no pudiera dedicarle tiempo a Videl y eso le causaba fastidio. La actitud firme y decidida de Trunks le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pequeño.

-¡Por favor, Gohan!

No pudo más que sonreír al hacer memoria de los recuerdos de su infancia perdida mientras trataba de olvidar el asunto de Videl.

-¿Sabes? De pequeño mi madre nunca quería que yo entrenara y por eso teníamos muchos conflictos con respecto al tema de los entrenamientos.

Se acercó a Trunks quedando frente a frente de él.

-Te advierto que los entrenamientos son muy severos.

Trunks, con lágrimas asomando de sus ojos, asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Su decisión cambiaría el rumbo de su vida amorosa, lo peor de todo era que no había vuelta atrás.

-¡De acuerdo! Te entrenaré.

.

.

.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Videl temblaba, escondió su mano detrás de su espalda evitando que Gohan viera el puño que formaba. Su voz se oía dolida.

-No lo tomes así, Videl. Debo entrenar desde ahora más intensamente con Trunks así que no podremos vernos tan seguido.

-No lo considero justo.

-Videl, le prometí a Trunks que lo entrenaría para volverse más fuerte y así detener a los androides.

-Pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos y ahora será mucho menos.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero por ahora es la única opción que tengo.

De pronto, Gohan sintió como el cuerpo de Videl se abalanzaba contra él pegando su cuerpo al suyo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho musculoso del muchacho. No esperaba esa reacción de ella.

-¡Hazlo! No te detengas por nada. Lucha contras esos malditos robots destructores.

La voz de Videl se oía quebrada indicando que el llanto amenazaba salir de sus ojos. Gohan no resistió más y la abrazó.

-Te daré el futuro que tanto sueñas.

Videl abrió los ojos de golpe, se separó de él y lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando acabe todo pienso estar contigo por siempre. Ayudaré a que cumplas tu sueño de niña.

Al principio creyó que entendía mal, pero al comprender las palabras del sayajin, Videl no puedo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Abrazó nuevamente al chico y este le correspondió.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Videl en un tono cálido

-Claro, te lo prometo.-respondió Gohan de la misma forma.

.

.

.

Unos susurros llegaron a los oídos de Gohan. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no veía nada, no sabía dónde estaba. Sólo logró distinguir, después de varios segundos, las voces de Trunks y Bulma que sonaban algo tristes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía y al mover el dedo índice sintió un dolor agudo en gran parte del cuerpo ¿cómo era posible que un simple dedo le causara tanto dolor? Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a abrir los ojos pero sólo vio figuras borrosas. Alcanzó a distinguir a Trunks con su cabello morado. Sólo logró abrir los párpados aunque no veía con claridad. Fue entonces cuando sintió gran dolor físico en todo cuerpo en cada membrana de su ser, pudo sentir los vendajes en todo su cuerpo y notó algo extraño. Era como si algo le faltará. Los recuerdos de los androides en la última lucha pasaron por su mente y entonces supo qué le faltaba: el brazo izquierdo.

Comenzó a gritar descontrolado y con quejidos de dolor. Bulma y Trunks se acercaron.

-¡Malditos androides!-fueron sus palabras exclamadas entre gemidos.

.

.

Sentado en la cama de la sala de urgencias, Gohan se observaba detenidamente en un espejo de cuerpo entero. La última batalla con los androides le constó su brazo izquierdo. Ya nada sería como antes, si antes era complicado todo ahora lo sería mucho más.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Bulma.

-Bulma, lamento todas las molestias que he estado dando últimamente.

-No tienes de que. Haz peleado y perdido tanto que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Bulma dejó el traja naranja de Gohan en la mesa, perfectamente doblado como lo hacían las madres.

-Por cierto, una chica llamó por el celular. Te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué? Una chica-Gohan se agitó ante la mención de ella.

-Me dijo que su nombre es Videl y quería saber cómo estabas. Dice que tú estás mucho en contacto con nosotros así que supuso que podíamos saber donde estabas.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Bulma notó esa ansiedad en la voz de Gohan y lo miró confundida, aun así no se detuvo a decir la verdad de que lo había dicho.

-Le dije que estabas en reposo por haber perdido el brazo en combate.

El mundo de Gohan se vino abajo, no creía que fuera este el momento para hablar con Videl sobre el asunto. No sabía que tanto podía perjudicar su relación ella esto. Era un incompetente que fue derrotado fácilmente por los enemigos.

-Ya veo.-no pudo responder de otra forma.

-¿Hice mal en decirle?

-No, está bien.

Nadie sabía de esa novia con la que mantenía una relación prácticamente desde hacía 2 años.

-Dijo que vendría a verte en cuanto pudiera.

Sin decir más Bulma salió de la habitación dejando a Gohan sumido en sus pensamientos. Era un fracasado, en definitiva.

.

.

-¡Gohan!

Giró sobre sí mismo al reconocer la voz femenina que sonó al momento en que una chica de cabellos negros entraba por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Videl…

-¡Gohan!

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Videl corrió y abrazó a Gohan. Este la miró con un semblante serio y la abrazó con el único brazo que le quedaba.

-No sabes cómo me angustie cuando supe que estabas aquí. Por un segundo sentí que todo mi mundo se caía.

Gohan recargó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, de una forma cariñosa y comprensiva.

.

.

Esa noche, Gohan no pudo dormir. Sin un brazo era una presa fácil para los adversarios, algo le decía en su corazón que pronto podría acabar muerto. Si eso pasaba Trunks sería el único guerrero que quedaría con vida. Eso no le agradaba pero era mejor que sólo uno viviera a que ninguno lograra resistir hasta el final de la lucha.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ya estaba decidido lo que haría.

.

.

-¡No es verdad! No puedes hacerme esto.

Gohan agachó la cabeza haciendo una actuación de indiferencia.

-Gohan, dime que estás jugando conmigo. Tú sabes que no me gustan las bromas.

El aludido no respondió, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a la chica la dificultosa decisión que tomó durante el transcurso de la noche.

Videl contuvo el deseo de llorar. Debía fingir fortaleza ante el guerrero de traje naranja. Él chico tampoco soportaba verla llorar, así que caminó unos cuantos pasos a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Videl, yo ya no puedo protegerte más.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Videl, que en esos momentos estaba nublada por el enojo, la incertidumbre y la tristeza haciendo que no razonara las cosas.

-Es por lo del brazo ¿verdad?

Gohan se desconcertó ante la suposición de la chica, pero ella estaba en lo correcto. El silencio sepulcral fue la única respuesta, Videl esperaba que él respondiera, se estaba impacientando. Muy en el fondo de su alma quería que Gohan le dijera que no era por eso, pero entonces…

-Parece que no estaba destinado que cumpliría contigo tu sueño.

Una sensación penetrante de dolor, aflicción, amargura, ira, cólera; en fin, una mezcla de sentimientos se volvieron uno en la chica. Su mano, que estaba formada en un puño, salió de detrás de su espalda y la estampó como una cachetada en Gohan.

Su cuerpo se sacudía con la cabeza cabizbaja, una atmosfera pesada llenaba el lugar. Gohan se mordió los labios dándose cuenta que estaba hiriendo a la única y la primera mujer que amó profundamente.

-¿Cómo es posible?-articuló Videl con la cabeza baja-¿Cómo es posible que esto termine así?-levantó su rostro las lágrimas asomándose por sus orbes negros-¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?

El eco de la voz de Videl resonó por todo el lugar deshabitado y sin vida. No había habitantes allí, sólo ellos dos estaban presentes con sentimientos negativos en sus corazones.

-Videl, lo siento mucho en verdad.

-¿Por qué a la gente los puedes proteger a mí no?

Gohan calló ante eso, ya conocía esa lamentable respuesta.

-Tal vez en cualquier momento tampoco pueda seguir protegiendo a la humanidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Videl.

-Gohan…

-Tu matrimonio no será conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera la chica decir algo, Gohan se elevó por los cielos despareciendo de la vista de ella. Videl se derrumbó en el suelo, esta vez el llanto la dominó y abundantes gotas de lloros que salían de sus ojos cayeron al suelo.

Gohan en pleno vuelo se llevó la mano al pecho. De pronto sus ojos se nublaron y él también comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento Videl. No quería que todo terminara así.

.

.

Los entrenamientos de Trunks se volvieron más rigurosos pero aún no había mejora. No lograba convertirse en super sayajin, Gohan era paciente pero Trunks se sentía inútil y débil.

Tras un largo esfuerzo donde liberó toda su energía, cayó al suelo rendido y agotado.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Trunks.

Gohan siempre hablaba de una forma positiva y aliviada muy a pesar de la tristeza que sentía su alma.

-Quiero entrenar más.-dijo Trunks respirando con dificultad.

-Descansemos un poco antes de continuar.

Trunks se tumbó en el pasto, necesitaba tomar un buen descanso después de tanto entrenamiento.

-No entiendo por qué no puedo transformarme en super sayajin.

Trunks estaba notoriamente enojado y con su puño golpeó el pasto fresco.

-Sé paciente. Estoy plenamente convencido de que te transformaras.

El chico de cabellos morados no respondió, trataba de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Trunks, iré a la ciudad más cercana por un momento.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, gracias. Sólo necesito comprar una bebida.

-De acuerdo.

Pero eso era un pretexto. Necesita hablar con ella, aunque sólo fuera para escuchar su voz. Algo en su interior estaba inquieto, no había dejado realmente las cosas en claro con esa persona.

En cuanto llegó a la ciudad, que estaba un poco destruida pero no tanto como otras, buscó la herramienta que necesitaba para comunicarse con ella. En los entrenamientos nunca llevaba ningún celular consigo, y en esos momentos no podía esperar hasta llegar a su casa para marcar. Era una urgencia que lo estaba comiendo por dentro, el pesar de que le faltaba decirle algo a Videl.

En cuanto localizó un teléfono público, entró a la cabina y, para su buena suerte, sacó la única moneda que llevaba guardada entre su traje haciendo uso de su único brazo. Nunca llevaba dinero con él en entrenamientos pero, por alguna extraña razón, una especie de corazonada le indicó que por lo menos llevara una.

Metió la moneda y oyó el auricular del otro lado sonando. Su interés disminuyó un poco cuando una contestadora le respondió.

"En estos momentos, no estamos disponibles. Favor de dejar su mensaje."

No le convencía mucho dejar un mensaje pero tal vez podría hablar con Videl más adelante. Al menos no se sentiría tan incómodo.

-Videl, soy yo, Goha. Necesito hablar contigo y no podía esperar a verte porque probablemente no te vuelva a ver.

Si Gohan hubiera sabido que en esos momentos Videl entró en su casa y un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando escuchó la voz de su amado tras el teléfono. Decidió escucharlo sin interrupciones mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre como loco.

-Escucha Videl. Sé que te sientes herida de lo que pasó hace unos días, pero déjame decirte que yo…

Se interrumpía para hablar, sin embargo sabía que tenía el tiempo limitado.

-Tú eres la persona más importante para mí en todo el mundo. Cuando estaba hundido en el dolor por las luchas tú te convertiste en esa luz que iluminó mi mundo.

Videl se llevó una mano al pecho. La impresión por las palabras de amor estaba llenándola por dentro aliviando todo el dolor que la había debilitado física y emocionalmente.

-Tú…eres una mujer muy especial y única. Tienes todo lo que un hombre busca en una pareja, pero yo no soy el hombre que estará contigo en el camino llamado vida.

Videl apretó sus manos junto a su pecho.

-En estos momentos me siento mal por haber terminado contigo sin decir lo mucho que me importas. Deseo que encuentras la felicidad con alguien te quiera y te respete, y es por eso que mi mayor deseo es….expresarte que…

Un gran ruido se escuchó del otro lado, Videl conocía muy bien ese sonido: una explosión. Estaban en ataque.

Del otro lado Gohan volteó y logró ver humo seguido de varias explosiones del otro lado de la ciudad. Los androides aparecieron y no tardarían en llegar allí.

"Lo que me faltaba"-pensó Gohan.

Videl del otro lado se acercó al auricular pero no lo descolgó porque justo en esos momentos oyó a Gohan decir esas palabras; lo que ella tanto deseaba escuchar antes de poder despedirse de su Gohan para siempre.

-Videl, yo te amo.

Con las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, Videl descolgó pero ya era tarde.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!

No obtuvo una contestación.

Del otro lado de la llamada, un teléfono público quedó colgado ya que el último hombre que lo usó no le dio tiempo de cortar correctamente la llamada.

Los gritos de Videl no fueron escuchados. Ya no había nadie del otro lado. Su amado fue a combatir al mal dejándola definitivamente, aunque su corazón estaba sanado porque ya sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

Llorando, Videl cubrió su rostro entre sus manos sin soltar el auricular.

-También yo te amo.

Y cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrada a la mesa donde descansaba el teléfono.

FIN

 **Bueno, tengo que decirlo, este one shot fue escrito originalmente para un concurso, sin embargo por razones que se dieron no lo entregué. Así que esto fue el borrador solamente. Lo digo por si algo no les convenció o los dejó insatisfechos. Sólo fue la idea base que no fue corregida ni arreglada. De cualquier forma, espero haya sido de su agrado este one shot godel.**


End file.
